FLYING -ko-
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi saat cokelat Valentine yang Ino lempar karena frustrasi justru mendarat di kepala Kakashi? / Ini adalah salah satu fanfict dari tetralogi (?) 'Flying Chokorēto'. Kumpulkan puzzle-nya dan nikmati sensasinya (?) / KakaIno.


Patah hati di hari Valentine? Ada yang lebih buruk dari itu? Rasanya, bagi Yamanaka Ino saat ini, jawabannya adalah tidak. Karena itulah, kini ia lebih memilih duduk-duduk di atas bukit dengan wajah yang tertekuk muram dibanding berkeliling desa. Namun, setelah beberapa saat duduk merenung, toh angin yang setia membelai-belai dirinya tidak lantas membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Dia sudah mempersiapkan cokelat berbentuk hati dengan bungkus yang luar biasa indah, tapi untuk apa cokelat itu dipersiapkan kalau orang yang ingin diberikannya cokelat juga tidak ada? Sayangnya, Ino juga tidak berniat memberikannya pada sembarang orang. Memakannya sendiri? Ah—lupakan! Dia sedang dalam program diet!

Ino menghela napas dan tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri. Tangannya mengambil ancang-ancang dan—

"SASUKE-_KUN_ _NO BAKAAAA_!"

—bersama satu teriakan itu, Ino pun melempar cokelat yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

Cokelat berbentuk hati dengan bungkus ungu mentereng itu pun melayang—seolah berusaha menembus awan. Melayang dan melayang, hingga—

"_UKH_!"

* * *

**FLYING "-ko-"**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

**A/N: Sila nikmati fanfict ini sambil membayangkan tokoh-tokohnya  
dalam wujud chibi seperti di Naruto SD XD**

_**Another version of**_** 'Flying "Cho-"', 'Flying "-R****ē****-"', and 'Flying '-To'"**

_**Warning**_**: **_**soft-humor. Short. **_

* * *

"Hiih!" pekik Ino sambil membelalakkan mata. "Kakashi-_sensei_!" Buru-buru, Ino menuruni bukit dan berjalan ke arah guru bermasker yang tengah melihat-lihat cokelatnya tersebut. Saat itu, Ino sudah tidak bisa berpikir kenapa gurunya tersebut ada di sana, ia hanya bisa memikirkan rasa tidak enak hatinya karena secara tidak sengaja sudah berbuat tidak sopan pada gurunya.

"_Hontou ni gomennasai_, _Sensei_—aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Ino sambil menundukkan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak sengaja mengenai _Sensei_ …," lanjutnya lagi.

"Aa," jawab Kakashi santai, "tidak apa. Toh yang kaulempar hanya cokelat yang lunak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Ino menghela napas lega begitu mendapati guru yang tidak bisa lepas dari buku _Icha-icha_ itu tidak marah padanya. Dengan cuek seolah tidak ingin tahu lagi, Kakashi bahkan langsung mengembalikan cokelat itu ke tangan Ino.

"Kalau begitu, _jaa na_!" ujar Kakashi kemudian sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya—pamit untuk pergi.

Ino tercenung di tempat. Dengan cokelat miliknya yang sudah kembali di tangan, Ino menatap lekat-lekat punggung sang guru ber … masker. Sekelebat ide merasuki benaknya.

"_SENSEEII_!" teriak Ino sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan yang memegang cokelat. Kakashi pun berhenti berjalan dan tahu-tahu Ino sudah ada di sebelahnya. "_Sensei_! Maukah kau **memakan** cokelat ini?"

"Huh?"

"Maksudku," ujar Ino sambil memberikan satu cengiran, "sayang, 'kan, kalau cokelat ini dibuang?"

Kakashi memasang wajah bingung. "Memangnya kau tidak mau memberikannya pada siapa-siapa?"

Ino mengangkat bahu dan memasang ekspresi pura-pura sedih. "Yang mau kuberikan cokelat itu anak didik _Sensei_ yang sekarang entah ada di mana. Dan … yah … karena sudah terlanjur kubuatkan, _Sensei_ sebagai gurunya harus bertanggung jawab!"

Ya, ya, satu kesimpulan yang lagi-lagi tidak logis. Kakashi bukan tidak tahu karakter Ino. Lebih-lebih, ia bukan benar-benar tidak tahu intensi Ino setelah Ino memberikan penekanan di kata 'memakan'. Tapi, Kakashi berpikir tidak ada salahnya menerima cokelat gratis. Bagaimana menghadapi Ino kemudian, bisa dipikirkan nanti.

"Baiklah," jawab Kakashi sambil menerima cokelat yang disodorkan Ino padanya. "Terima kasih ya." Setelah itu, Kakashi langsung mengantungi cokelatnya dan siap beranjak menjauh dari Ino.

"Ah, _Sensei_!" panggil Ino sambil menahan tangan Kakashi. "Makan sekarang?"

Ini dia!

"Maaf, Ino. Aku harus ke kantor _Hokage_, ada yang harus kulakukan. _Jaa_!"

Kakashi pun menghilang dari pandangan Ino tanpa menunggu sapaan balasan dari Ino. Ino membelalak sekilas tapi selanjutnya ia sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya ia berdiam diri. Setelah mengamat-amati sejenak, Ino mendapati sosok samar Kakashi. Ia pun melangkah cepat mengejar sang guru berambut perak.

_Lihat saja, kali ini aku akan berhasil melihat ada apa di balik maskernya!_ ujar batin Ino bersemangat—seolah dia berhasil menemukan tujuan hidupnya yang baru di hari Valentine.

Kakashi sendiri tidak bodoh. Ia tahu Ino berhasil mengejarnya dan kini mengikutinya—secara terang-terangan. Tapi selama beberapa saat, ia membiarkan anak didik Asuma itu mengikutinya sementara ia sendiri tetap berkutat dengan bukunya. Hingga keduanya semakin mendekati gedung _Hokage_, Kakashi mulai merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, terutama karena Ino mulai merongrong agar ia segera memakan cokelatnya dengan kata-kata seperti;

"_Sensei_~ _Sensei_ pasti akan memakan cokelatnya, 'kan?"

"_Sensei_, kapan kau akan memakan cokelatnya?"

"_Sensei_, aku mau tahu, deh, cokelat buatanku enak atau tidak?"

"Eh, eh, _Sensei_, cokelatnya nanti keburu lumer, dimakan sekarang saja?"

Dengan itu pandangan orang yang mulai menatap mereka penuh selidik pun tidak dapat terhindarkan. Bisik-bisik dan kasak-kusuk mulai membuat Kakashi sedikit 'gerah'. Anehnya, Ino seolah tidak memedulikan itu semua. Luar biasa konsentrasinya saat ia benar-benar sedang terfokus pada satu tujuan.

Kakashi pun menghela napas. Apa ada cara untuk mengakhiri kekeraskepalaan Ino? Tentu saja—dengan memakan cokelatnya sesuai permintaan.

Dengan enggan, Kakashi pun berbalik tiba-tiba. Untungnya Ino sempat mengerem langkahnya hingga ia tidak sampai menabrak Kakashi.

Kakashi mengeluarkan cokelat Ino dan kemudian berkata, "Kau mau aku memakan cokelatmu sekarang?"

Ino sumringah. Dan nyaris refleks, ia menggangguk sambil bergumam, "Ng!"

"Baik, baik." Kakashi pun mengempit buku _Icha-icha_-nya dan ia mulai membuka bungkus cokelat milik Ino. Ino pun menanti dengan penuh harap dan senyum yang semakin terkembang. Cokelat sudah menyembul keluar dari bungkusnya, siap disantap. "_Saa_, _itadakimasu_!"

"Ino! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Spontan Ino menoleh dan mendapati Shikamaru sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan gaya yang malas-malasan. "Shika," gumam Ino lirih. Dan seolah teringat sesuatu, Ino cepat-cepat membuang mukanya kembali untuk melihat ke arah Kakashi. "_Sen_—"

"Ah, cokelatnya enak sekali. Terima kasih, ya Ino. Lain kali kalau ada cokelat berlebih, aku mau menerimanya dengan senang hati," ujar Kakashi sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Bungkus cokelat yang kosong ia tunjukkan pada Ino. Ino melongo. "Nah, permintaanmu sudah kupenuhi. Jangan ikuti aku lagi, ya? Sampai jumpa!"

Dengan itu, Kakashi melesat pergi, meninggalkan Ino yang membatu dengan mulut menganga. Kesempatan itu … hilang lagi! Kesempatan untuk melihat wajah di balik masker Kakashi kembali lepas dari tangan Ino! Dan ini semua gara-gara ….

Shikamaru yang kebingungan kini sudah ada di samping Ino. Semula ia memilih diam dan hanya memindah-mindahkan pandangannya dari Ino ke Kakashi dan dari Kakashi ke Ino. Merasa tidak akan mendapat jawaban dengan cara itu, ia pun berkata dengan hati-hati, "Ada apaan, sih?"

Begitu tersadar, Ino pun menundukkan kepalanya yang terasa berputar. Tubuhnya mendadak bergetar. Lalu tak lama kemudian, suaranya menggelegar.

"SHIKAMARU _NO BAKAAA_!"

*********終わり*********

* * *

Mwahahaha! Akhirnya jadi juga _ficlet_ yang idenya tercipta gara-gara obrolan tak disengaja dengan **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**-my uke (:P). Ini adalah salah satu _fanfict_ dari tetralogi (?) 'Flying Chokorēto'. Kumpulkan _puzzle_-nya dan nikmati sensasinya (?) /_duagh_!

Yah, intinya, _fanfict_ ini adalah salah satu _fanfict_ dari empat _fanfict_ dengan ide awal yang sengaja dibuat sama (bisa _copas_ itu menyenangkan dan menghemat waktu, ya~ XP). Tapi tentu aja, ceritanya akan jadi berbeda karena karakter yang berbeda pula. _Hope you enjoy all of the fics._ _And also, Happy Valentine, all_! :""")

Sekian cuap-cuapnya. Nah, sekarang sila beri komentar, kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
